1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting tools and machines for forming grooves. More particularly, the present invention relates to cutting tools for forming a plurality of parallel grooves in a thin-walled tubular member.
2. Disclosure Information
Multiple, parallel grooves have been formed in tubular members by using multiple cutting tools rotating around the tubular member. These cutting tools have to be constantly monitored to insure that each tool is cutting a respective groove to the same dimensions as its counterpart tools. Often, one tool will wear prematurely before the others, making it necessary to remove all the tools, and either replace them entirely or carefully and exactly machine the multiple tools to the same dimensions. This is a very costly and time consuming process which is difficult to monitor. Also, after the tools are removed and machined, the operator must replace the tools in a proper orientation. Known machines and cutting tools do not provide any mechanism for preventing misalignment of the tools.
Furthermore, the cutting tools are prone to chip buildup. As cutting continues, more cutting chips are formed. If the chips are not directed away from the cutting tools, the tools become clogged and the resultant groove does not meet dimension.